


A New Friend

by RomyNumeralOne



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyNumeralOne/pseuds/RomyNumeralOne
Summary: A new cartoon is in town and the Warners want to speak to him, but he...seems to be ignoring them.That doesn't stop Yakko, Wakko and Dot, however.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. My oc Bitts uses neopronouns if you don't support that don't comment/read this fic. It's pronouns are he/xe/it  
> 2\. Wakko is non binary in this and uses he/they pronohns

As the Warner Siblings look out the water tower, they notice that a car that they never seen before drove by. The gates to the Studio opened and the car drove through.

"Hmm?" Yakko says to himself as he started to climb down the water tower, "I wonder who that is."

" A new person? " Wakko says following Yakko.

"A new cartoon?" Dot slid down the water tower's beams.

"Even better-" Yakko announced as he hit the ground, landing on his feet, "a new friend!" 

A new cartoon gets out of the car, it looked a lot like the Warners. The cartoon wore a yellow jacket, had a scar over xyr eye, and had purple highlights on his tail. The cartoon also had whit, furry legs with black paws and his nose was purple.

"Helloooo cutie!" Dot exclaims. She ran towards the cartoon, her arms were stretched out for a hug.

The cartoon screamed and ran away as fast as it could, the cartoon looked worried and scared. It's breath was quick and it's eye was wide.

Dot looked sad. Wakko scratches their head.

"What was THAT all about?" Wakko tilted his head, confused.

"Hmm...well let's go try to talk to him again!" Yakko ran at the direction the cartoon went, the siblings followed closely behind.

The cartoon was at a cafe, xyr breath was quick and short and xe looked anxious.

"Ummm....sir.....ma'am....uh..." The woman behind the preparation table was observing the cartoon, looking up and down, probably to figure out it's gender.

"Yes?" The cartoon replies, "I would like black coffee."

"Like....pure black coffee?" The woman looked at him weirdly.

"Yes...." The cartoon was shaking a little.

"Hey it's ok there's no need to cry," the woman started to wave her hands, "umm I'll get your coffee ready!"

The woman left the stand.

The cartoon looked at xyr shaking hand, "Was I crying? I didn't even realize that," it said to itself.

"What's your name?" The woman says from the counter.

" Ummm.... " the cartoon doesn't answer for a bit, "Bitts..."

"Bitts?" Dot says out loud, " aww that's a cute name! "

Bitts's ear twitched, "N-no," xe waited for the coffee, it's ears were straight up, listening to the Warners' every move.

"Hellllooooo~" Yakko walked up to Bitts, "so you're a cartoon? When are you gonna start a new show?"

" Never... " Bitts mumbles in response.

"Aww that's sounds so borrrring," Wakko sighed, "what do you do for fun?"

" Eat, sleep and cry, " Bitts sounded a little irritated, "I I mean I hope I didn't sound rude just now I'm sorry I um-"

"Ah it's ok," Dot says, "are you single by any chance ~"

" No-i mean yes -I mean um, " Bitts kept looking at the counter, sweat was pouring out of his hands, "you're too young for me Dot."

" Awww... " Dot says sadly, "wait a minute....how do you know my name?"

Bitts froze in his spot. The coffee was ready, so it takes the cup and ran out the door.

"Something is off about that character," Yakko taps his chin, "I can't put my finger on it."

"Xe keeps ignoring us!" Dot crossed her arms , "Who ignores the Warner sister and her brothers?"

" EXACTLY! " Yakko said bouncing on his heels, "WE HAVE TO FIND XEM!"

" AND MAKE IT TALK TO US! " Wakko says running out the door.

The Warners searched the city, looking for Bitts, they couldn't find xyr signature yellow hoodie. After a while of searching they noticed Bitts was near a water fountain, it's jacket was a greenish blueish color. Xe threw a coin in the fountain.

"I wish I could just..." Bitts sighs, "talk to people without doubting everything I say. Or get scared of how they perceive me. Or think that they hate me."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot said nothing, they just watch the cartoon mumble his wish.

"I'm tired of being alone so please," Bitts put it's hands together, "please get rid of my anxiety."

There was no sound.

Just a gust of wind, softly ruffled the fur on the Warners' cheeks.

"This is stupid," Bitts says as it walks away from the fountain.

"WAIT!!!!" Yakko ran after Bitts. 

Bitts just stared at him, fear was in xyr eyes.

"Do you wanna talk?" Wakko says smiling.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." Dot hugs Bitts, " your heart is going a mile a minute! "

"Deep breaths," Yakko takes in a deep breath, albeit over dramatically, to demonstrate. Yakko let's the breath out.

Bitts giggled, and does what Yakko does.

"Now you don't have to talk to us," Yakko explains, "but how do you know Dot's name?"

" I heard about you, Wakko and Dot, " Bitts says, "I wanted to meet you there actually. Probably because you are what I wanna be like, Yakko!"

Yakko stares at Bitts, surprised, "ohoho no you don't!" Yakko laughs.

" You're so confident in what you do though! " Bitts exclaimed, "I'd love to be like that."

"You need therapy." Wakko says harshly.

" I do! " Bitts nods wildly. He seemed to be less anxious around them and more excited.

"Ah so you're a fanboy...girl?" Dot says.

"A little," Bitts says, " I came here also to make friends! " 

"Can we be friends?" The Warners all said at the same time.

" Sure! "

And that was Bitts's first day at the Warner's studio. Xyr considering making a cartoon of xyr own but he needs to work on its anxiety first.

"Wheel of morality turn, turn turn," Yakko says near a tree at the park, spinning a wheel , "tell us the lesson that we should learn!"

"Moral 2," Wakko says.

"Ahem," Yakko takes a piece of paper from the wheel, "today's lesson was...'anxiety sucks and it's hard to manage, but be patient and it'll become your advantage.'"

" No it wouldn't! " Bitts says, "it makes social interaction living h-"

"Aaaaaand goodnight everybody!" Yakko says , "even though Bitts is right...to be honest the only reason why I put manage and advantage together was because it rhymed."

"That's all folks!" Bitts says to you.


End file.
